A Naruto Meme
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: A Meme I picked up and warped to fit the Naruto fandom. You will laugh.


I did one of these for Assassin's Creed, that I don't own, and it was pretty fun for me so why not do one for Naruto which I also don't own? You see that? I did the disclaimer without straight bustin' out with that disclaimer logo thingy. Neato. I should probably say this isn't my idea either. There's this thing on deviantart that says Mazzaroo's Assassin's Creed Meme so that's where this came from. Since I'm not the best artist, I wrote it out. You're welcome.

* * *

1. **Who are you and where do your loyalties lie?**

"You people can call me Blue. I guess I'm with the Hidden Leaf Village. For completely shallow reasons, I assure you."

2. **Who's your favorite character and why? Draw them shirtless XD **(What? That's what it says!)

Kakashi casually leaned on his left leg as he discreetly studied the area around him. Without warning, he threw a kunai into the bushes.

"Eeeeek!"

A light-skinned black, actually I think more coffee mixed with cream, girl jumped out.

"Dude, calm the freak down!"

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm Blue and I need to draw a picture of you without your shirt because –"

"Oh, Kami, no! Not another one!"

Kakashi quickly went through a series of hand signs before he yelled out, "Wind Style: Run Like Wind from Fan Girl no Jutsu!"

"I AM NOT A FAN GIRL! Well, not for Narutoverse, anyway. Wow, he's really bookin' it. Hmmm. Maybe I can get Itachi since he's going blind and stuff."

**Somewhere far away…**

Itachi felt a chill run down his spine. He stood up from where he'd been sitting beneath a tree and walked north. His partner, Kisame, followed him.

"So where we goin'?"

"Somewhere _farther _away."

A voice way off in the distance screamed,

"I AM NOT A FAN GIRL FOR THIS VERSE!"

3. **Got any fan characters? Introduce them. (No own characters? Draw an Naruto Dance Party! Go nuts lol)**

Ero-Sannin had gotten Tsunade very drunk and they were doing a tango. Sakura had a lapse and gone into fan girl mode, kidnapped Saskue, tied him to a chair, and was giving him a lap dance. He, being the eunich that he is, just sat there and glared at her. Naruto and Hinata were waltzing awkwardly. Ino was trying to drag Choji away from the buffet and on to the dance floor. Temari had dragged Shikamaru off of the wall and was leading him in a 'troublesome' dance. Lee was about to ask TenTen to dance before Neji came to the rescue. Lee decided to break dance until the party was over. If he collapsed before then, he would run a hundred laps around the village. Gai was doing the robot. Asuma and Kurenai were doing a slow dance. Anko had forced Kakashi away from his corner. While they danced, he read Icha Icha Paradise over her shoulder.

…I can't think of anyone else…

4. **What would happen if your character/s met Naruto? (No characters? Draw**rite** yourself instead.)**

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"Uh-huh. So you want to die in some heroic, tragic way at a young age?"

"I – what?"

"Think about it. The First, Second, and Forth all died young. So did Gaara's father, but we'll just keep it in Konoha. Now the Third was very old, but he died in a no less sad way and still didn't get the pedo. Do you really wanna live a long life as Hokage/paper pusher only to not get the pedo in the end?"

"I…I…um…uh…"

"Yoohoo," Blue waved a hand in front of his face. He stared vacantly off into space.

"Oh poop, I broke him. I thought I could only do that to computers. Ooh, maybe I can join the Akatsuki! Then I can get a picture of Itachi!"

**Somewhere farther away than before…**

Out of nowhere, Itachi jumped up into the trees and left Kisame in the dust…tree dust.

5. **Le gasp! You've been sucked into a wormhole and blasted into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What are you doing?**

Blue was walking around, minding her own business, when two Anbu ninja popped out of nowhere in front of her. She immediately thought, 'Stranger Danger!' and tried to run away. Yeah, in hindsight, not the best idea.

Now she was in an interrogation room and that Ibiki guy was sitting across from her. He hadn't said anything. Just stared at her with dark piercing eyes that were peering at her innermost thoughts and laying them bear. She blinked.

"All right! I confess! It was me, I stole the friggin' cookies! I'll tell you where Carmen Sandiego is! It takes 192 licks to get to the center of that stupid Tootsie roll pop! Just make it stop!"

Ibiki stared dispassionately at the sobbing mess in front of him before he stood and left the room. Once he was outside, he smirked.

"I am good."

6. **Oh noes! You have been captured by Akatsuki! How do you plan to escape?**

"Escape is futile," Itachi told Blue who stared at him with something just teetering on the edge of fangirlyness.

"Who said anything about escape? I'm thinkin' blackmail."

"Just who do you think you're going to blackmail?" he asked more out of boredom than curiosity. It might amuse him to know what delusions the young captive had.

"Well, you, for starters. You probably don't want people to know that Madara killed the innocent of your clan while you just killed the guilty. And how most of you are just poor, misunderstood, unloved souls."

He stared at her a moment. His right eye twitched. Then he formed a hand sign and they were both outside some miles away from the hideout.

"Go that way," he pointed to the east.

"What's that way?"

"Konoha."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Because."

"…"

"You're, like, half blind."

POOF

That was a puff of smoke

7.** Obligatory shipping question! Do you have a favorite ship?**

No. Not really any I can think of.

8. **Draw**(Write)** the crackiest pairing you can think of**

"Itachi! I'm totally mostly over my obsession with Saskue and I loves yoooouuu!"

"Sakura! I have absolutely no reason why on earth I love you to tell you the truth. But I loves you too!"

It's very weird to me.

9. **ROFL! You know what else is fun? Crossovers! Do a crossover…of DOOM!**

The Kyuubi raged on the Hidden Leaf Village. There seemed to be no way to stop the great beast.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"

The Kyuubi paused his momentary slaughter to glance at the small, yellow mouse thing. Then it let loose a breath of pure chakra that instantly killed the creature and its really annoying human.

10. **All done. Now tag someone else.**

Readers! I choose you! I mean, tag. I tag everyone who read this. Although, the Assassin's one was better. Just sayin'. Be a dear and review this. If you have time. Which since you're readin' this in the first place, you probably do unless you're procrastinating on doing something important. Which would be most other things. So...Review!


End file.
